


Chocolate Covered Chara

by sinfluenza



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Food Kink, Mouth Kink, Other, Size Difference, fairy chara, fairy!chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfluenza/pseuds/sinfluenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this little AU my friend and I came up with where Chara come back as a fairy instead of human or monster (for unknown reasons...). So here's some post-pacifist on-the-surface charisk fun! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Chara

Luckily there was still a fair amount of silky chocolate flowing from the fondue machine. The pool of sweet goodness that accumulated at the bottom was just deep enough for Chara to take a short dip. Frisk had already coated most of the strawberries they had picked together and now had their back turned as they washed some dishes.

Chara took this brief period of an absence of supervision to follow their impulse: the urge to consume as much liquid chocolate as they could. They flutter over to the slowly rippling pool of warm chocolate in the bottom of the fondue machine and reach inside with both hands to scoop up some sweet sustenance. The rich, sweet, and oh so familiar taste of the chocolate flooded Chara's mind with memories of the past. In this fleeting moment, they lose focus and end up dipping themselves halfway into the chocolate. The liquid warmth stood up to their chest and ripples gently across their partially submersed body. Panicking that they would be scolded by Frisk, Chara proceeded to exit the chocolate. Or at least they planned to until they realized their wings were heavy with the smooth silk.

Chara struggled to lift themselves up but the weight was too much. They looked down and away in embarrassment as Frisk turned around to check on them. Frisk approached the small fountain where Chara stand helpless, smirked and exhaled "Oh, what do we have here? Getting a little greedy are we?"

Chara remained silent as they continued to look away without any hopes of getting out themselves. Frisk lightly poked the tiny chocolate lover and snickered at their apparent frustration. Frisk chuckled "How about I help you get out? I know you like chocolate but this might be a bit much"

Frisk cautiously pinches Chara’s forearms light enough but with just enough pressure to firmly grip them and begins to lift slowly. Although a bit annoyed, Chara was glad Frisk had handled them so gently, as they always had (well, almost always anyway). The chocolate had weighed down their clothes so much that when Frisk lifted, it all slipped off, revealing a half-dipped flustered fairy. ~~(Need a BS excuse lol)~~

Now that they were out, they should have just cleaned up and changed into fresh garments. A simple bath should have done the trick but Frisk had something else in mind. They tightened their light grip just slightly as they lifted the fairy close to their face. Without saying a word, Chara knew exactly what was about to happen. Frisk's eyes had a lustful gleam (with maybe a hint of hunger?) and that was enough of a warning.

Chara braced themselves as they were brought closer to Frisk's soft lips. They were close enough to feel the heat emanating off their... friend?? Frisk gave them a light peck, a little chocolate rubbing onto their lips. They licked the sweet smear off their lower lip and grinned. Chara felt a shiver down their spine as their heart began to race. They were excited for what was to come as well.

Without a moment’s notice, Chara felt Frisk's warm wet tongue press up against their legs and slide up to their midsection, clearing away some of the chocolate covering their tiny body. It was not without some force but it wasn't rough enough to cause any pain really. Frisk retracts their tongue to take a moment and appreciate the succulent taste (giving Chara a moment to mentally recover as well).

"Aw look at that! Your cheeks are redder than usual~" Frisk teased.

Chara didn't have any retort prepared and simply waited for the next move. The straight licks up from feet to chest continued for a bit but then Frisk began to swerve their tongue along the curves of Chara's body, slowly but surely increasing coverage. Chara's face was already fairly red at this point but the amount of pigment in their cheeks could not compare to the glow that would lighten their face in just a moment.

The licking stops for just a moment. A decent amount of chocolate had been "cleaned" off the tiny body but there was still a thin layer stuck. Frisk takes in a deep breath and parts their lips ever so slightly. Chara knew exactly where this was going. They both knew a little more force was necessary to get this final layer off.

Frisk's soft lips engulf Chara's lower half as they gently push Chara in, tongue pressed up against their legs. Chara temporarily halts their breathing as Frisk slowly guides them in up to their chest. Frisk slowly wraps their tongue around the portion already inside their mouth and rubs across the stubborn residue. The overall wet warmth of the environment itself was enough to make Chara feel hot, and this rubbing definitely was helping.

Frisk picked up the pace a little and gave a few light sucks, continually sliding the tongue fully across all parts of Chara (wings included). As they picked up the pace, Chara's face began to glow more and more. They couldn't hold it in anymore. Chara gave out a hearty moan, which pleased Frisk. Frisk smiled as they continued to suck away at the now practically spotless fairy. At this point, they were just doing it for fun, for recreation. There wasn't really a reason to continue but neither wanted this to end anytime soon.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Chara, with their sharp senses, heard soft footsteps approaching the kitchen and a wave of panic rushed through them. It was Toriel, she would arrive any moment. It took frisk a moment to realize that Chara had been yelling at them that Toriel was almost here. It's a little hard to hear such a quiet voice when you're so focused. Neither of them wanted to be seen like this so Frisk gave one last thorough caress and swiftly pulled Chara out from between their lips.

Chara stood spotless (and also clotheless), knees weak, on the counter top, still fairly wet and weak from the whole experience. Frisk quickly grabbed the nearest napkin to at least remove the sheen Chara's body now had from being polished so thoroughly.

Frisk tore off a piece of paper towel just in time to make a makeshift poncho to place on Chara. At this point, it would be believable that Chara fell into the chocolate fountain and then wiped themselves clean with no funny business in between. They both breathe out a sigh of relief as Toriel walks in after Chara is covered in the makeshift outfit. Chara and Frisk give each a quick glance to signal and agree on this alibi. The soft footsteps enter the kitchen and the two smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I uhh.... have never written a fic before so this was my first attempt while lying in bed half-asleep on my phone a few weeks back... Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. I'm not much of a writer but I do draw! Feel free to check out my sin blog at charisk-sinfluenza on tumblr


End file.
